The monk spirit
by GreenPedalflower
Summary: cissy and her sister is obn the run from there abusing parents, so they ran away. but then her staff from there real parents saved there lives. she got a hole new adventure for them..


The monk spirit

The trees were moving slightly by the wind, making small rasling noises across the forest. the leaves were red,yellow or even orange. few lights were penetrated thought the silent forest as the sun slowely rised. a few trails of mist was hovering along the ground making it blend with the light. The ground was filled with green moss field, that was filling the forest around the trees.

then a pair of children were running, their clothes were ragged and very dirty. they were both running towards the dark part of the forest. they both were black-haired and were fairly pale. they were possible twins with their idenrical 3 and hair. well except that the oldest were blue and the smallest brown.

- Cissy why do we run away from ma and pa. the oldest with blue eyes that was called Cissy, glanced at the smaller one.

- mi,long, dad and ma tried to sell us to a high bidder and they are not our parents if that you think. milong start to cry but stopped when they heard dog barking in the wide forest. Cissy sword under her breath.

- Cissy what if they found us, she said with fear in her voice. Cissy know if they were found bad things would happen. they have been abused by their foster parents but they knew better, well Cissy did at least. so they ran away with something in remember of their real 3. Cissy looked into her hands and it was a staff she have hid it in the house in a secret place from the foster parents.

the barking was getting louder as they ran into the darker part of the forest, making from the upcoming sun. luckily they were wearing clothes that had the same colours as the forest around them. but suddenly they stopped, inches from them was a waterfall pouring into a dark-murky lake.

they looked down and Cissy began to trembling. she looked back on the forest she could tell the upcoming mob was near. she hold her little sister close to her side. Cissy felt a strange warm felling in her hand and she gasped. the staff she was holding was glowing green, small glitter sand things were forming in the tip of it. then a voice came from her head.

_Use the staff, younglings. _

she looked down on the staff and strange golden/green sand appeared from her hands, her eyes widened at the golden sand. she could feel the power coming from her body, it was like the nature had been part of her and heard everything around her. but then a swiss was passed by her ears. looked to left was an arrow embedded in the tree.

she took her sister in her grasp and then she unleashed her powers to create a cloud of the green/golden sand. they flew over the trees and mountains. she didn't know where she is going but her instincts says she going south.

After hours of flying she felt her sister trembling, not by the flying but by the dropping temperature. she tried to find a good spot to land on. she looked down and spotted a clear field. her sister let go and looked around.

- Cissy.

- yes, mi,long. she said looking down on her sister. her own long black hair moved in the silent wind.

her sisters brown eyes looking pleadingly at icy ones.

- how did you do that, she asked pointing at her staff.

- i...dont know. she said looking down. her little sister gave her a strange look. looking up she saw a pair stars coming into view. she frowned.

she didn't know, but something inside her felt weird. she now could hear the grass sawing in the cool night wind. the birds nesting in the nearby three, snakes sleeping underground. fish swimming in a pool a few yards away. the wind was like whisper in the night, almost scooting her.

suddenly a voice was heard from behind.

- _so have arrived younglings. _

she spunned around and saw a big figure a few meters away. she was about to blast but then a similiar green sand came from the shadow. her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

- who are you, she asked still her staff in defence. suddenly the man or whatever it was coming closer. she was sweating slightly but then he stepped into the light from the rising moon.

she could see dark green eyes glowing under a hat that seemed to be made of bamboo. but the man was round like and the body was strange. he also wear a staff but had glowing vases that was pouring smoke from it. suddenly the shadow let out a chuckle of delight.

then the staff he was holding flared up in a bright green light, making her cover her eyes.


End file.
